melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994 VHS)
As the first Disney animated feature film ever released in 1937 (and following its last theatrical re-release on July 2, 1993 when the film was digitally restored), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was announced for its first home video release in the fall on February 22, 1994. It was also the first ever title of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. The first tapes were printed in May 1994. Each copy of this VHS was sold for $26.99. On November 14, 1994, it was reported that Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs has sold more than 17 million copies in just three weeks, then later, 20 million copies in mid-December 1994. The video was discontinued on April 30, 1995. Synopsis Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is the definitive Disney masterpiece. The first full-length an animated feature ever made, it is timeless in its perfection and remains the most revered of all Disney films -- from Pinocchio and Bambi, to Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin. Disney's immortal fairy tale springs to life as the lovely Snow white finds romance with a charming young Prince. When's Snow White's vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, consults her Magic Mirror, her worst fear is confirmed - that Snow White's beauty surpasses even her own! Snow White is forced to flee into the forest, where she befriends seven lovable dwarfs -- Dopey, Sleep, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful, Happy and Doc. But despite the dwarfs' loyalty, they cannot protect Snow White against the Queen's evil spell...which can only be broken by Love's First Kiss! Fully restored to its original brilliance, Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs overflows with heart warming romance, rousing adventure, and enchanting music. Now you can finally own the legendary masterpiece that has become a world treasure for all generations! VHS Supplements The summer 1994 copies of this video have the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo. At that time, the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo was not yet completed. The summer 1994 copies of this video have the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo. Advertised on: #Iron Will (VHS) #The Brave Little Toaster (1994 VHS) #The Return of Jafar (VHS) #Bill Nye the Science Guy: Outer Space: Way Out There! (VHS) #Bill Nye the Science Guy: The Human Body: The Inside Scoop! (VHS) #Bill Nye the Science Guy: Dinosaurs: Those Big Boneheads (VHS) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1994 VHS) #The Incredible Journey (1994 VHS) #The Mighty Ducks #The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994 VHS) #Cool Runnings (late 1994 VHS) #The Three Musketeers (late 1994 VHS) #Hocus Pocus (late 1994 VHS) #All 9 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1994-1996 #Dumbo (1994 VHS) #The Three Caballeros (1994 VHS) #So Dear to My Heart (1994 VHS) #Alice in Wonderland (1994 VHS) #The Sword in the Stone (1994 VHS) #Mary Poppins (1994 VHS) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1994 VHS) #Robin Hood (1994 VHS) #Pete's Dragon (1994 VHS) #All 15 Walt Disney Family Film Collection titles #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1994 VHS) #Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier (1994 VHS) #Davy Crockett and the River Pirates (1994 VHS) #Old Yeller (1994 VHS) #The Shaggy Dog (1994 VHS) #Pollyanna (1994 VHS) #Swiss Family Robinson (1994 VHS) #The Parent Trap (1994 VHS) #That Darn Cat! (1994 VHS) #The Love Bug (1994 VHS) #Herbie Rides Again (1994 VHS) #Escape to Witch Mountain (1994 VHS) #The Apple Dumpling Gang (1994 VHS) In Other Countries Websites Official *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/snowwhiteandthesevendwarfs (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/snowwhiteandthesevendwarfs (1999-2001) Merchandising *VHS (Amazon.com) *VHS; Deluxe Collector's Edition (Amazon.com) *VHS; Spanish language edition (Amazon.com) Gallery snowwhite.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994 VHS) snowwhite_1994.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Laserdisc) snowwhite_spanish.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Spanish dub)